


Alpha and Omega

by Terminate0rfeus_19842001



Category: The Bye Bye Man (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Inflation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminate0rfeus_19842001/pseuds/Terminate0rfeus_19842001
Summary: Elliot goes into heat and Virgil, being the great big brother that he is, is there to take care of him. Pretty much just porn.





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever stops by to read this! This will be the first work I post on this site, so I'm pretty nervous how it'll be received. It's literally just porn but...well, I have no excuse. Honestly I just think Douglas Smith is beautiful and I think him as a cute nerd hooking up with Virgil as a manual labor kind of guy is hot af. Also, they're brothers, so that just makes it better? Obviously I wouldn't support something like this in real life but that's why this is ~fiction~! Anyway, hope you enjoy the read!

"Virgil!" Elliot sobbed and jolted as Virgil burst into his bedroom, out of breath and wild-eyed. Elliot was in the throes of heat, pale flesh gleaming with sweat as he rammed four fingers into his dripping hole erratically. Virgil growled, taking in the sight and the delectable smell, heady and so so sweet. 

"Present!" he barked, slamming the door shut behind him. Elliot immediately withdrew his soaked fingers from his hole and scrambled to obey, spreading his thighs wide, hole swollen, pink and twitching.

"I could smell you from the street!" Virgil growled, practically ripping off his clothes as he stalked up to the bed. Elliot stared at him with hazy eyes and merely shuddered, whimpering. 

"Any alpha could have broken in and taken you, knotted up your tight little hole," Elliot's hole clenched around air, "is that what you want, huh? Some random alpha to knot you up with their pups?" Virgil hooked two fingers in the boy's dripping hole as punishment, pulling hard. Elliot practically screeched, knees shaking. "No! No! Only you!" He cried into the bedsheets, shaking his head reflexively. His curls were an utter mess, his bangs plastered to his pale, sweaty forehead. He had never been more beautiful.

"That's right," Virgil growled, stabbing his two thick fingers into Elliot's hole as a reward, making Elliot jolt forward and moan. "Please, alpha..." Virgil drew his fingers out and wiped them on Elliot's lower back. 

"You're actually dripping," Virgil chuckled breathlessly, admiring the strings of clear fluid that had fallen from Elliot's winking hole to the rumpled bedsheets below. The boy's quivering thighs and little ass were soaked in the stuff. Elliot just sobbed.

"Ooohhhh!" Elliot moaned as Virgil rubbed his throbbing dick against his hole, coating it in slick. More slick gushed out as a response to the stimulation and lathered Virgil's member nicely. Elliot pushed his ass back greedily, arching his back. "Please alpha! Fill me up!"

"You greedy little whore," Virgil grasped Elliot's wet cheeks, kneading the pale flesh in his tanned, work roughened hands. "Bet you want my dick real bad, huh?" He goaded, smacking the wet globe. Elliot yelped.

"Yes! Alpha please!" 

"Fuck Elliot! You're so goddamn desperate! Need my cock that bad don't you? Need a nice big cock to fill you up? Is that what you want? Huh Elliot?" Virgil stroked his penis, watching Elliot's body tremble as he cried with need.

"Alpha, alpha, alpha..." Elliot mumbled repeatedly, mind clouded with the singular need to be bred. Virgil firmly grasped Elliot's slim hips and with one swift jab, plunged his member into Elliot's pink hole.

"...aahhhhhh!!" Elliot shuddered, hole spasming around the thick intrusion. He threw his head back as he came, a stream of white spurting out his little cocklet. His hands clawed at the sheets as Virgil grinded against him. He sobbed in overstimulated pleasure as Virgil's penis, being as long and thick as it was, continuously ground against his prostate.

"Fuck," Virgil chuckled, "you must have been really desperate baby brother," he reached a hand around and played with Elliot's little cocklet and balls fondly, keeping a tight grip on the boy's hip as he squirmed and squealed. 

"You're gonna be coming dry by the time I'm done with you," Virgil growled, starting to move. Elliot's hole clenched around his dick. "I'm gonna breed you so good you'll be heavy with my pups by the end, pump you so full of my cum that you'll be swollen with it, and then I'm gonna plug you up so I can keep all of my seed up in there," Virgil rubbed Elliot's taught little belly, setting a hand there and feeling the bulge his dick created whenever he thrust forward. Elliot whimpered and whined, a fresh wave of slick gushing out his red hole, the sweet scent of omega arousel heavy in the air.

"Yes, alpha, please, ah, ah! Ah!" Elliot's whole upper body was flushed, his hardened nipples dragged against the cotton sheets with every hard thrust, driving him even crazier with pleasure.

"Yeah? You like that? You like big brother's dick buried inside your tight little hole?" Virgil thrusted hard and fast, a wet 'schlup, schlup, schlup,' punctuating his thrusts.

"Mmnnnnahh yes! Yes! Big brother! Oohhh!" Elliot drooled onto the sheets, mouth gaping as he panted and moaned, lips plush and red. 

"Fuck!" Virgil swiftly drew out and flipped Elliot over onto his back, immediately spreading those thighs and diving back in with a punishing pace. 

"Viirgiiiiiilll!!!" Elliot squealed, tears falling in earnest down his red face. Virgil leaned down and mouthed at a swollen nipple before giving it a harsh bite.

"Aaaahhnnn! Oohhhhgggh!" Elliot's whole body jerked as he came again, cocklet bouncing against his hairless abdomen as little spurts of cum painted his flat stomach. Virgil fucked him through it, devouring his nipples before moving to his slack mouth, biting at those red lips and dominating his tongue. 

"Take my cock so good baby, you were made for this, fuck! Can't wait to get my knot inside you." 

Elliot panted and moaned weakly, his half-lidded glassy eyes trained on Virgil. Virgil stuck a few fingers in his mouth, let the boy suckle on them, swollen red lips plush against his calloused skin. 

"Fuuuuuuck," Virgil groaned taking in the sight as Elliot subconsciously brought his hands up to pinch and knead at his engorged nipples and slightly swollen breasts.

"Fuck fuck fuck, take it, take it, come on..." Virgil panted and started thrusting erratically, slamming into Elliot with full force as the boy whimpered and shook, slobbering and suckling on Virgil's thick fingers. Virgil's knot expanded and caught against Elliot's stretched rim, making Elliot scream around Virgil's hand, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came for a third time, a few pathetic drops of watery cum bursting from his drained cocklet.

"Aaahhhh yeeeaaahhhh..." Virgil ground his hips into Elliot as he spurted load after load of thick white cum into the boy's tummy. With his knot keeping everything locked in place, not a single drop would escape. 

"This what you needed baby? My cum filling you up?" Virgil withdrew his fingers from Elliot's mouth, running both hands over Elliot's stomach, feeling the ptrotruding bulge where his cock head was and the little pulses that were his bursts of cum under Elliot's skin. Elliot just shuddered and moaned, incapable of speech at that point.

"Come on, feel it," Virgil grabbed Elliot's hand, putting it on his slowly inflating stomach over the bulge and the pulses, "feel that? That's my cock in there, that's my seed that's gonna get you knocked up with my pups." Elliot's cocklet twitched tiredly, trying to spurt a few more drops of cum as he whimpered. 

Virgil pressed Elliot's hand down on his slightly swollen stomach, making Elliot whine. "Yeah, you like that? You like getting knocked up by your big brother? You little cumslut. You're my perfect little whore, aren't you." Virgil slapped Elliot's little cocklet fondly, watching it twitch from aftershocks. 

"Uhn," finally, the jets of cum slowed down, and Virgil rolled them both onto their sides, his front plastered to Elliot's back. His knot would keep them connected for another half hour at least, in which he would steadily pump less and less cum into Elliot. 

"I love you so much," Virgil mumbled into Elliot's ridiculous curls, stroking the boy's shaking sides reverently. 

"I love you too," Elliot replied, voice hoarse and a little shaky.

"Heyy! Welcome back," Virgil pressed a kiss to the top of Elliot's head. Elliot hummed in contentment, then winced.

"Ugh, you're such a beast," he whined. "I'm so sore, already," he massaged his swollen breasts tenderly. 

"Sorry," Virgil said sheepishly, "you're just too irresistible!"

Elliot whimpered as Virgil shifted, his cock grinding against the boy's prostate, the multitude of cum mixing around in his belly.

"Thank you for filling me up so much," Elliot said shyly, ears reddening. Virgil smiled and laced his fingers through Elliot's. "Believe me, it's my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first posted work on this site! I'd love to read your suggestions or comments so please leave one down below! Thanks again! :))


End file.
